balala_the_fairiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Camellia
Princess Camellia, formerly known as Camellia, is the main character in the movie, Balala the Fairies: Princess Camellia. Biography Camellia lived in the kingdom of Boka-Boka when one day, her unnamed pet ran away from her home and ended up all the way on Earth. When Came;lia landed on Earth, many people adored her because they thought she was a famous singer, Akira, who was from SNH48, a popular music group. Camellia and the fairies joined hands to deal with Kailong, but their magic wasn't enough to defeat him. Shirley, Maggie, Michelle and Emma have been defeated, and Camellia was killed. At a crucial moment, Camellia’s mother left the life crystal to play a role. The released energy saved Camellia's life and increased her strength, and she defeated Kailong with her Phoenix Magic. Looks Camelia has shoulder-length brown hair and wears a white/red/gold dress, and white/red knee-length boots, and white/red/gold glovettes. She wears a pair of red 5-pointed star earrings. Her accessory is her bag and her weapon is her Phoenix Arrow. In her civilian form, she wore a gray sweatshirt with a hoodie, black pants, and red lace boots. She has shoulder-length brown hair. In her Super form, hair is longer an her hair is tied into ponytail. Her dress is made out of white phoenix feathers and wears white boots. Her glovettes are also made out of white feathers. Her accessory is a medium diamond tiara. In her princess outfit, she wears a long-sleeve red dress with a showgirl skirt style. Her hair is long and tied into a braid. she wears white high heels. Her accessories are big heavy diamond earrings, and her heavy diamond tiara. Personality She can communicate with magical creatures. Princess Camellia Transformation phrase Boka Boka! Magic Arrow Light, Change! 波卡波卡，魔箭之光，变身！ ''Bō kǎ bō kǎ, mó jiàn zhī guāng, biàn shēn!'' Transformation Sequence Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-37-37-50.png|Camellia flies out of her seat Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-37-41-61.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-37-45-09.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-37-48-78.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-37-51-99.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-37-55-46.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-00-62.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-04-99.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-09-51.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-14-67.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-18-13.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-21-38.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-25-01.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-28-66.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-37-19.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-40-80.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-44-24.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-48-40.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-51-74.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-54-93.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-38-58-55.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-02-14.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-06-05.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-09-55.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-12-77.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-16-51.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-20-18.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-23-86.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-28-09.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-33-35.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-37-14.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-41-94.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-45-14.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-48-62.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-52-14.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-55-50.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-39-58-90.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-40-57-94.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-41-02-71.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-15-41-05-81.png Super Princess Camellia Transformation Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-18-27.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-24-07.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-27-99.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-31-54.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-35-62.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-39-65.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-45-56.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-12-49-55.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-08-79.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-12-78.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-16-52.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-20-11.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-24-95.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-28-75.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-34-55.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-38-01.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-42-54.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-49-57.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-55-13.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-13-59-09.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-03-13.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-06-73.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-10-02.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-15-94.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-19-56.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-22-98.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-26-35.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-30-26.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-33-78.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-36-89.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-40-44.png Screenshot 2019-08-27-17-14-44-06.png Spells * 波卡波卡，流星飞箭！(Boka Boka, Meteor Flying Arrow!) * 幻彩飞箭！(Magical Arrow!) * 波卡波卡，幻彩飞箭！(Boka Boka, Magical Arrow!) * 波卡波卡，烈火飞箭！(Boka Boka, Fire Arrow!) * 波卡波卡！(Boka Boka!) * unnamed attack where she used her phoenix arrow to shoot five translucent blue arrows toward her enemy * 烈火飞箭！(Fire Arrow!) Super Princess Camelia spells * 波卡波卡，凤凰烈火！ * 波卡波卡，凤凰飞箭！ * 波卡波卡，凤凰穿心箭！ Trivia * She is the only character who has fire powers. * However, Camelia does have a transformation phrase,but she never said it at all in the movie.